


The Fall

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Just when he thought it was all over…





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tolkien100 challenge In Time

“You failed the Master!” 

Pain from the whip lanced through Shagrat’s abused body. “Brought ‘im the mail shirt ’n’ the sword!” 

“You lost the Elf-warrior!”

“Funny lookin’ elf,” the orc muttered.

The whip swung again.

The Dark Tower’s foundations shook, throwing the torturer to the floor. The earth trembled, blocks tumbling, stone splitting, dust falling.

The iron ring holding Shagrat’s shackles fell from the wall.

The orc scrabbled for the keys on the torturer’s belt. 

Amidst the destruction of Lugbúrz, a lone orc made his way into the mountains.

It was the second time he’d seen the Dark Lord fall.


End file.
